inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Inanimate Smackdown
The episode begins with Paper sitting on a chair with another piece of paper, trying to figure out something. OJ walks over and asks him what he is doing. Paper tells him that he is trying to figure out why he is becoming evil, hurting people and messing up challenges. OJ says that he can try to find out, and asks if Paper had these symptoms before being at Idiotic Island. Paper screams and has another flashback, causing him to turn evil and yell at OJ. He picks up the chair to throw at OJ, but OJ slapped Paper, returning him to his normal self. OJ concludes that Evil Paper is triggered by the words “Idiotic Island”. Paper switches to evil again on hearing the words and yells at an intimidated OJ. Before Elimination After the intro, Apple, Pickle and Marshmallow are seen sitting on a bench. Apple finishes a conversation with Pickle about her intelligence, when Marshmallow asks if it is time to vote someone out. Pickle says that he is voting for Marshmallow, who says she already said sorry, but Apple told her they don’t speak “high-pitched squeaker language”. OJ appears behinds the bench and yells at Apple, saying she is being just as bad. Paper appears as well, agreeing with OJ, but receives a glare from everyone. Bow also randomly pops up from behind the bench and screams “Buy a chair!” Elimination Time! MePhone4 welcomes everyone back to the elimination area, which now has received a voting booth, where the contestants can vote themselves who they want to be eliminated. A camera is apparently inside the booth and records everyone’s votes. In the voting booth, Bow votes for Apple (calling her a kiwi), saying she is sick and tired of her, but also stops herself and asks if Apple is a lemon or a guava. Pickle votes for Marshmallow in revenge for her criticism last episode, and says he has a higher I.Q. than the average cucumber. OJ surprisingly votes for Apple, stating he can’t stand to have another fruit based object with such a low intelligence level. Taco votes for Marshmallow, calling her mean. Marshmallow votes for Apple, and vice versa. Paper begins to wonder who to send to Idiotic Island, but after saying the two triggering words, he switches to Evil Paper and votes for OJ. After counting the votes, there are three votes for Apple, three votes for Marshmallow and one vote for OJ. Paper apologizes to OJ, as he begins to say he did it accidentally, but OJ tells him he already understands. MePhone announces that it is the second time they have had two people with the most votes, so they will solve it with a tiebreaker as they did the first time. Apple and Marshmallow’s platforms tilt, and the two are dropped behind podiums. MePhone says that all they need to do is answer one question, and the person who loses is eliminated (and yes, MePhone4 says "Idiotic island", causing Paper lose his temper off screen). MePhone then asks the tiebreaker question, which is: “What is 12 * 2 / 2 * 2 / 2 – 6 + 1?” Apple shouts out 7, which is actually correct. Marshmallow becomes completely bewildered, and Apple states that her “lucky number” always works. Marshmallow asks if she is eliminated, and MePhone, making a long story short, says yes. Marshmallow is punched by the Fist Thingy and officially eliminated. She lands in Idiotic Island, where she is greeted by Knife, causing her to cry out in agony. MePhone4 notes that the remaining contestants are the Final 6, and they are really almost done. He announces that the next challenge is called “Inanimate Smackdown (Wrestling)”. The contestants will go in a tournament bracket. First up is Bow v.s Apple Rounds 1-3 Apple sarcastically acts scared of Bow, who, in turn, snaps her fingers, calling upon a chair from the sky, and smashes Apple into the stage with it, winning the first round. MePhone4 tells Pickle that since he won the previous challenge, he wins a pair of boxing gloves. Pickle threatens Paper, who reluctantly agrees and refuses to fight. Pickle becomes upset, as he wanted a real fight, and punches Paper, who turns evil. Pickle is glad, because now they can have a more fun, real fight. Pickle unfortunately gets exactly what he asked for when Paper then grabs Pickle and begins beating him up off screen as Bow and Taco watch in fear. He rips Pickle in half moments later and throws him out of the arena, winning the second round. OJ tells Taco that even though they are friends, he will “destroy her” in a rather harsh tone. He kicks Taco, but she doesn’t budge. He then tries kicking, pushing and punching her, but she does not fall. Taco leans in towards OJ, and tells him in a dark voice that she will never fall. She then spits a lemon at the frightened OJ, shattering him to bits, making Taco win the third round. Round 4 MePhone4 tells everyone that they have three finalists, but Taco moves to the final round for beating her contestant in the least amount of time, meaning Bow and Paper must fight eachotherr to get to the finals. In the arena, Paper begins to tell Bow about his problems but she throws a chair at him, completely ignoring what he was saying. Apple, who is still stuck halfway into the arena, says to Paper that if he doesn’t win, they both might end up being sent to Idiotic Island. Evil Paper is triggered and OJ asks Apple what she is doing. She responds that it is “fun”, and begins to say Idiotic Island over and over, causing Paper to constantly switch to good and evil, and soon eventually faint. OJ begins to help Paper, but notices that he is unconscious, while Bow begins to mention they should poke him, because he is completely “dead”. OJ tries to wake Paper up, but is unsuccessful. An Internal Encounter The scene changes to inside Paper’s head, he was shown that he was confusing and don't know where is it, something passed him, making he completely confused. He then find out it's an Evil Paper, a clone of himself, but completely evil. Evil Paper mentions that Paper is currently having trouble controlling himself, but says the trouble will come to an end, as he knocks Paper down and mocks him. He says Paper should just hand him over the key to his head, but Paper tells Evil Paper "You want a key? How about 88 of 'em?" All of a sudden, a piano crashes on top of Evil Paper, ending the encounter. (88 keys on a piano) After the Challenge MePhone4 is seen talking on a miniature MePhone to someone (likely Adam) saying that Paper’s “death” wasn’t caused by one of his challenges, but he soon realizes Paper is awake and hangs up. He greets Paper back, but Paper is confronted by half of Apple, who mentions Idiotic Island again. Paper gasps, but realizes he is now cured. Apple also reveals they had to cut her in half to get her out of the hole in the arena. OJ congratulates Paper on conquering his evil self. Bow, however, mentions that she liked it when he was “Mr. Angry Eyes”. OJ then slaps Bow for saying this, only for her to fall into his orange juice. MePhone tells Paper he missed the round between Bow and Taco, which Taco won. Because of this, everyone is up for elimination except Taco. Destruction of Idiotic Island It is nighttime at Idiotic Island, when Marshmallow points out that someone is missing. Nickel agrees and tells her that no one showed up the previous month. Baseball then notices an object in the sky, who is identified as Bomb by Knife. Everyone on the imprisoned island begins to panic and scream as Bomb is hurled closer and closer to Idiotic Island, until he falls into the island, leaving a black screen with an unknown conclusion until next episode. Cast *Balloon, Bomb, Lightbulb, Paintbrush, Pepper, and Salt appear, however, they do not speak. Trivia *Strangely, The Fist Thingy's label was backwards when Marshmallow was punched. * at 0:30, there is a message: Uhh... Oj? Wrong finger. *The recap in this episode recapped Episodes 11 and part of the recap in 10. *Taco’s time to defeat OJ was actually longer than Bow’s time to defeat Apple, meaning she should’ve moved to the finals. Taco only advanced to the finals because the bracket allowed her to progress. *This is the second time a tiebreaker has taken place. *Interestingly enough, this elimination is similar to the elimination of Gwen in Total Drama World Tour- she had lost a tiebreaker to Courtney, but would not have had to have competed, had Cody voted for Courtney. But as he was in a state of different personality/mental retardation, he did not vote for the correct person. This is similar to when Paper votes OJ, but most likely would've voted for Apple. *This is the first time prizes were not given out at elimination. *MePhone4S appears once again behind a cloud as Marshmallow screams in agony. *Baseball is actually shown not reading Where Babies Come From in the ending scene, making it the first time he has been seen without the book on the island. *In a deleted scene, it is revealed that Bow yelled at Apple for eliminating Marshmallow. *Pickle’s boxing gloves are actually miniature Fist Thingys, as they say “Fist Thingy” on them. *Taco’s arms are only seen once in this episode. **Interestingly, she didn’t use them during the challenge. *Paper’s encounter with Evil Paper is vaguely similar to Mike’s encounter with his multiple personalities in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. *A secret message is located in the recap during "the recap within a recap" part, containing Toy Story and Inception references. *Bow refers to Paper's evil self as Mr. Angry Eyes, a nod to Mr. Potato Head from the Toy Story series. *This is the first time a contestant won a challenge, though it was not actually seen. *This is the second time a cliffhanger has occurred. *When the episode was being made, during the destruction of idiotic island scene, there was a very loud ear-shattering audio glitch. This was fixed before the episode was released. *At the beginning of the episode, when the recapper says he's recapping a recap of a recap, if you pause at just the right moment, there is a paragraph of text that reads "Whoah, can't believe it's come to that! A recap within a recap! That* is absolutely mind-blowingly incomprehensibly amazing to infinity and beyond! It's... like... recapception! We have to go deeper. By the way, are you still reading this? Yeah, this is one of those long blocks of text that you get for a fraction of a second in a video that you have to try to pause and read. Why did you try to pause and read this? There's nothing terribly interesting about it. In fact, you probably won't bother mentioning about it in the comment section. Nothing witty to say here. Just text... just text. Yeah, you should probably get back to the actual video now. You've probably seen it already and had just caught this part on a second or third view, but still, the episode is more interesting to view than this. Maybe you've even read this message before. In that case, that means you're quite a dedicated fan. Good for you!* ...Yeah, back to making the recap. Peace out." *''*There is a big amount of spacing between these words that we cut out.'' *Another recapper at 0:16 says ":0". *Smackdown is a refrence to a WWE weekly show called "WWE Smackdown" (which is also wrestling). *This is the first episode to get a thumbnail. *When Bow fell into OJ, the Minecraft Water Sound plays. Goofs * When Paper called himself a monster, the paper in his hand disappeared, then it was on the ground, and when OJ asked if Paper got his evilness before he went to Idiotic Island, the paper disappears. *Marshmallow’s arm disconnects itself from her body during her vote. * Taco disappears before Apple and Marshmallow are dropped out of the elimination area. * When Marshmallow lands in Idiotic Island, her sizing is way off. * One of Pickle’s halves are still partially seen as he is thrown off screen. * Apple disappears when Taco shatters OJ, though she is seen behind OJ in the previous scene. * Paper fainted in the arena, however, when OJ and Bow confront him before he goes into his head, he is clearly seen on a grass background. * OJ seems to say "Evil Paper is triggered by the word Idiotic Island", although, Idiotic Island is 2 words. * At 3:38-3:40, Marshmallow moved her mouth but didn't speak anything. * When OJ slaps Bow into his orange juice, Bow is behind the glass. * In the thumbnail, Bow is seen fighting Pickle. However, this can not happen, as Pickle lost to Paper in the first round. Characters Starting Characters BowNormal2017Pose.png|Bow Pickle2017Pose.png|Pickle Non Starting Characters Taco2017Pose.png|Taco Paper2017Pose.png|Paper Salt2017Pose.png|Salt Pepper2017Pose.png|Pepper Bomb2017Pose.png|Bomb Nickel2017Pose.png|Nickel Baseball2017Pose.png|Baseball OJ2017Pose.png|OJ Lightbulb2018Pose.png|Lightbulb Marshmallow2017Pose.png|Marshmallow Paintbrush2017.png|Paintbrush Apple2017b.png|Apple Knife_NewIdle2016.PNG|Knife Balloon2017Pose.png|Balloon MePhone2017Pose.png|MePhone4 Gallery Deleted13-5.png Deleted13-4.png Deleted13-3.png Deleted13-2.png Deleted13-1.png BowandApple.png Ep13Thumb.png Video Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Episodes [[Category:Season 1